


Don't Eat The Yellow Snow

by dannydevito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: JJ and Yuri explore a new kink.





	Don't Eat The Yellow Snow

**Author's Note:**

> part of my jjyuri au  
> shout out to the jjyuris who live for my fics ;)

“JJ, you fucking piece of shit!!!!” Yuri yelled, slamming his fist against the Canadians temple. “Look at the mess you made!!” The blonde teen yelled, gesturing to the soaked bed sheets, the stench of piss wafting from them.

JJ just whimpered in response, butting his head against Yuri’s knees in some desperate act for affection. Yuri tsked in response, grabbing a fist full of the older teens dark locks, looking into those blank blue eyes, cold bitter resentment growing heavy in his heart.

At the time when he and Isabella had hatched up the plan to turn King JJ into their brain dead cumslut there hadn’t seemed to be any downsides. There’d always be a warm hole to fuck when he got home after a session of exhausting training and a body that would take any abuse hurled at it without ever fighting back. But now as Yuri stripped the piss soaked sheets off of JJ’s mattress the downsides we’re more than apparent. No matter how hard Yuri tried to break some rules into JJ, his useless brain just couldn’t get it. Who’d of thought that injecting bleach into someone’s brain would ruin them, they didn’t teach you this stuff in school, how was Yuri to know.

“This is the fifth time this week this happened and it’s only Tuesday!!!” Yuri growled, flinging the dirty sheets at JJ, who only whimpered in response at the wet sheets slapping against his bare skin. That’s all that fucker ever did, whimper and cry, it was starting to get on the Russian teens nerves. For once could he just shut up? 

Yuri marched over and grabbed JJ by the back of his neck, smashing his face into the yellowed sheets. “You better start sucking the piss outta them or else you’re losing a finger you ugly fuck!!!!”

JJ, the picture of obedience for once, started suckling in earnest. ‘Fucker must get off on the taste of his own piss,’ Yuri thought in disgust as he watched the blue eyed teen’s dick slowly begin to harden. ‘Well its not like that’s the worst thing he’s had,’ The Russian skater mused, a small smile tugging at his lips when he remembered all the times JJ happily munched at his cats dirty litter in earnest, always begging for more.

The site of JJ, face down, ass up, his hole loose and slack from constant use had Yuri contemplating a new use for it. ‘If the idiot likes his own piss so much, wonder how much he’d appreciate mine.’

Yuri quickly un-did his zipper, pulling his own cock from the confines of his jeans and in one quick thrust, pushed himself balls deep into JJ. The braindead teen moaned in pleasure, but didn’t stop his sucking. Yuri took a deep breath, shifted until he was more comfortable, before he let go and started to piss inside the older teen.

It was so warm, warm and wet. It was nice. A moan ripped itself from Yuri’s throat. He didn’t expect to enjoy this so much. The Canadian teen’s hole quickly filled up, piss over-flowing from the inside, spilling out and staining the blondes jeans, not that he cared, that just meant more laundry for JJ to suck clean. 

When Yuri was done dropping his load he pulled out, watching in perverse pleasure as JJ’s hole quivered, trying to hold the piss in, small droplets rolling down his round, perky ass. Yuri smacked the cheek and chuckled when the older male screamed out in shock, unable to hold the piss in and watching it stream from his asshole, like a dirty yellow waterfall. Yuri kicked JJ’s ass a few more times for good measure, before turning around and making his way from the basement.

“If there’s any piss on the floor when I come back, the threat still stands, you’re losing a finger” Yuri threatened, over his shoulder. He locked the door behind him and pulled his phone out to ring Isabella, excited to tell her about this new punishment, she was gonna flip.


End file.
